harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Won (FoMT)
Won (ホアン Hoan, ''lit. ''Hoang) is a character in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town ''and ''Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town. ''He is a traveling salesman, but also sells his wares out of his shop on the beach. He lives with Zack, but only leaves the shop to act as a door to door salesman on the 4th of the month. His store has a different stock than what Jeff sells at his store, and befriending him will also unlock the ability to sell items that you cannot ship through the shipping bin ''(More Friends of Mineral Town only.) He is a secret bachelor in More Friends of Mineral Town with special requirements that must be met before marrying. 'Schedule' Won rarely leaves his shop inside Zack's House. You can visit him anytime that Zack is home, which is every day from 11AM to 4:20PM. Won only leaves to try to sell you the vase, or one of his "special" apples. If you marry him in More Friends of Mineral Town, he comes home to your house after 6 pm.Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Marriage Requirements' *Buy the Vase from Won. *View the Mixed-Up Apples event. *Unlock the ability to sell items to Won. *Unlock the Apple Game feature.Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com 'Events' Golden Service Time If you go to Zack's house between the hours of 11AM and 4PM, you can see this event. Golden Service fogu.com Zack and Won greet you as you arrive. Shortly after, Karen walks in the door. Karen has decided to come and see the new shop in town. Won immediately focuses his attention on Karen, even telling you to move out of the way! Won allows Karen to pick an item out for free as a part of his "golden service time." After Karen picks something, she thanks Won and leaves. When Zack tries to get a free item of his own, Won tells him that he'll have to pay. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Beach Lodge Business fogu.com Triggering the event will cause the day to end. Kai greets player and says that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then says that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers, but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant. Kai is tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town